


Rock My Heart

by BonanzaBOX



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonanzaBOX/pseuds/BonanzaBOX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max Caulfield was just a roadie, hopelessly in love with the lead singer of the band she works for. Her own feelings could never mean something to Chloe...could they? Basically a big fluffy band au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I was on Tumblr the other day (back when I had actual internet access...) and got the idea for this from a song I heard that was so completely Pricefield that I fell of my bed (the song was "Remember When (Press Rewind) by Chris Wallace), and so this fic was born . Basically, a song will be featured in each chapter of the story. This chapter, the song is: "I Can Hardly Make You Mine" by Cults.

“Come on, hippie, grab that mic and let’s get a-rollin’! We gotta be in Seattle by six!”

  
Max rolled her eyes, sighed, and picked up the heavy bag off of the driveway. The early summer sun beat down on her exposed shoulders, solidifying the definite possibility of a sunburn. _And I thought I had enough freckles_ , thought Max. Helping Chloe load and unload her truck for every one of the blue-haired girl’s gigs was tiring and often filled with snarky remarks, but she wouldn’t leave it for the world.

  
Max had known Chloe years and years ago, back when her family still lived in Arcadia Bay, but a sudden family move had driven the pair apart. She had found Chloe completely by accident two years ago, after a huge storm had driven Max off-road from a family vacation once again into the small town of Arcadia Bay. After re-exploring the town, Max had stumbled upon a coffee shop that hadn’t been there before. The inside was covered with vintage photos, which had made Max’s inner photographer pass out with excitement. The quiet scene was interrupted by a tall girl with shocking electric-blue hair spilling a cup of coffee all over Max. The girl turned out to be Chloe, or as she has said, “Chloe Price, now extreme punk mastermind”, and offered Max free tickets to her show that evening, and when Max went, she found herself enjoying the scene much more than she anticipated. Chloe and her band “Amber Lights” packed a powerful set of vocals, and when she sang, it set Max’s heart racing, even though it wasn’t the kind of music she was normally into. After chatting with Chloe after the show, it turned out she needed a new roadie after she fired her old one, and Max only too happy to volunteer. It had taken a bit of convincing for her parents to get on board, but after a lot of talking, Max joined Chloe on tour as an official roadie.

  
Chloe had insisted that Max stay with her in her old house, for “easy transport of the roadie”. Bunking with Chloe felt just like it did when they were younger, except now Max felt way differently about it. Though she never outwardly showed it, Max was always excited to be with Chloe, whether on the open road or just hanging in the punk’s room in Arcadia Bay. There was something addictive about the older girl’s personality that drove Max insane. She had always thought Chloe was cool, but after being with her for two years, Max was feeling something else for the blue-haired punk that set her on edge every time she was with her. She often questioned whether or not it was Chloe’s weed fumes getting to her head, but over the past few days, the butterflies in Max’s stomach were becoming hard to ignore. She was falling hardcore for Chloe, there was no denying. Max knew that Chloe liked girls (she had heard Justin and Danny, Chloe’s back-up bassist and keyboard, joking about one of Chloe’s ex-girlfriends, a girl named Rachel, at one point backstage), but Max never once let herself believe that Chloe could like her. She was just a roadie, and Chloe was a kick-ass punk singer. To combat the tension that she felt on a daily basis, Max threw herself into working to be the best roadie possible.

  
And even that was hard; at first, there wasn’t much happening with “Amber Lights”. The gigs that Chloe booked were mostly small and in places either in or in the surrounding area of Arcadia Bay. Max’s first jobs were set-up and tear-down of the sets and equipment, which she enjoyed to a certain extent, but it was during the shows that she loved the most. Listening to Chloe and the band sing gave her huge inspiration for her photos, and she had found herself taking more and more shots in the wings during the shows. After she had way too many photos to keep in her photobook, she and Chloe (after Chloe gushed over the shots) decided to put them on advertising posters and on their website. That was when “Amber Lights” started getting more and more serious gigs, and last week, a big-time producer had called Chloe and asked her to come to Seattle for ambiance at a festival. It was Amber Light’s big break, and both Max and Chloe were too excited for words.

  
“Hey Max, you coming or what?” A playful punch to the shoulder jolted Max from her thoughts. Chloe loomed over her, dressed in her normal distressed jeans, despite the heat, with one of her ever grunge-style tank tops and beanie.

  
“Oh, yeah. Let me just put this in the back.”

  
“Nah, just dump it in the backseat of my truck. The van’s full, and the rest of the band took any remaining seating, so that means you get the best view out of my dirty-ass windshield.” Chloe opened the door to her yellow and tan pick-up. “Madame…”

  
Max chuckled and climbed into the front seat of the truck. There was a heavy smell of weed and Chloe’s cologne in the air, making Max’s head spin. _Even though I see her every day, this is the first time that I’ve ridden with Chloe in her truck the whole time I’ve been on tour with her this year. Not that I’m complaining; Brian and Justin never talk to me, and Danny is always driving. I definitely prefer Chloe over those guys_.

  
Chloe jumped in the driver’s seat and turned the key, making the old engine of the truck rumble to life. She drove down the street for two blocks, then suddenly stopped, turned to Max, and said, “Alright, so the dudes are heading straight to the gig site for set-up for tonight’s sound-check, which leaves us with plenty of time to screw around in the big city.”

  
“And here I thought we were on a schedule, considering the way you were hustling me to get that mic in the truck.”

  
“Time is at our fingertips and you want to go on about schedules! I see how it is.” Chloe’s forced look of fake offense only made Max roll her eyes. Chloe chuckled, and said, “Okay, I get it. The roadie wants to be serious. Serious Chloe has now activated.”

  
“Okay, _serious Chloe_ , we should probably start on the road before your band gets there and dies of boredom.”

  
Chloe restarted the truck and began driving again. She pushed a button on the radio and a driving guitar theme blared through the speakers. “Oh hell yeah!” Chloe yelled with a fist-bump in the air, and began to sing along.

 _I can hardly make you mine_  
_Tell it to you all the time_  
_At the end of a long day_  
_And when I wake_  
  
_If you could just give me a sign_  
_We can leave it all behind_  
_So take me away_  
_Before we break_  
  
_I don't think I can wait_  
_For you all the way_  
_Staring at the days_  
_Like a loaded gun_  
  
_Well I can hardly make you mine_  
_Tell it to you all the time_  
_But you never wanted what_  
_You had to take_  
  
_So I can hardly be mine_  
_I guess this is just a crush_  
_For the end of a long day_  
_And when I wake_  
  
_Well I know you're not the one and the only_  
_But we both know what it's like to be lonely_  
_Well these fantasies they left us wanting_  
_But just bring back your love to me_  
_I guess for now it's just how it will be_  
  
_I don't think I can wait_  
_For you all the way_  
_Staring at the days_  
_Like a loaded gun_  
  
_I don't think I can wait_  
_For you all the way_  
_Staring at the days_  
_Like a loaded gun_

The sight of Chloe completely rocking out in her own world brought a grin to Max’s face, though she tried to hide it as much as she could. This was the Chloe she loved, and she wasn’t going to let this moment fade away anytime soon.


End file.
